


Art for The Fire in Which We Burn Series by echoes_of_another_life

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen is a high class prostitute, and a good one at that, until he decides he wants out. Still, using Senator Padalecki as means to earn enough money to quit leads to more than he bargained for.&Jensen is a high class prostitute, and a good one at that, but he wants out of the business and Senator Jared Padalecki is his meal ticket to early retirement. What Jensen wanted was a hefty pay out, enough money to start a new life, what he got was numerous attempts on his life and a baby no one expected. But then Jensen never expected to fall in love, could they make it work despite everything they’d been through?





	Art for The Fire in Which We Burn Series by echoes_of_another_life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire in Which we Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220333) by [echoes_of_another_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life). 



> It's my beautiful friend, stir_of_echoes', birthday today, and I've been trying to find the right time to sit down and finish these for her. What better day than her birthday? (Honestly hun these have been half finished and roughed out for bloody months, lol)
> 
> A while back Stir wrote a couple of stories she never thought she'd be able to do, because they just weren't her usual fare, but out of tiny ideas we don't think we can pull off grow amazing pieces of creativity, and The Fire In Which We Burn series was born.
> 
>  
> 
> Both stories are amazing, but having written a fairly short fic, she was inundated with requests for a sequel, and that sequel grew into a monster of a story which would not let her go.
> 
> Thankfully she didn't give up on the idea, despite the thousands of words that kept pouring from her brilliant brain, and now we have a wonderful set of fics that speak of love, danger, intrigue, sadness, sorrow, family, and hope.
> 
> So, after all my waffling, onto her presents.
> 
> Stir writes under a different name at the archive (Ao3) which is why there are two versions of each of these, which she can save on either work (lj or ao3)

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2220333)

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9107161)

These are the originals (just in case anyone's interested) before the layering and twiddling started ;) )

And please, if you haven't read them, give them a go, they are Mpreg, which I know isn't really everyone's cup of tea, but honestly, that takes a back seat to the feelings of love and heartbreak. It's not the Mpreg that makes this story a thing of beauty, it's the world she's crafted around it.

Happy Birthday gorgeous girl, remember you're awesome, and loved, and bloody brilliant <3


End file.
